


A Picture is worth a Thousand Words

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teens, photographer!bill, soft, soft friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: Bill and Angel spend a day together. Taking photos and going to see the stars.
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Picture is worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @SoftStanleys on twitter. she is so cute and sweet please go check her out. prompt: teen bill and his love for photography

Bill set down his camera bag and looked around the park. It was a nice, bright, Saturday morning and he came to the park to take some pictures. As he looked around he noticed that the trees were waving in the breeze, and there was a handful of kids running around on the playground. He grinned while kneeling down to pull out his camera. He put the strap around his neck, took off the lens cap putting in the lens he first wanted to use, and stood back up. He turned it on getting a few photos of the kids running around. Bill hadn't come here to get random candid shots of some kids though, he made plans with his friend Angel, and he knew she would be here soon enough.

Bill walked around a bit, getting some photos of the flowers and other plants. While getting a close up shot of a purplish dahlia someone walked up behind him but he didn't think anything of it. Once he pulled his camera away from his face two hands flew over his eyes. "Guess whooo." A soft female voice sing songed from behind him. Bill immediately knew that it was Angel and he grinned.

"Hey A-angel cakes!" Bill chirped. Angel's hands pulled away from his face and her arms wrapped around his shoulders hugging him from behind.

"How's it going Billy?" She asked giving him a soft kiss on his hair line.

"It's going f-f-fantastic, how ab-bout you?"

"Really great." Angel laughed pulling off of Bill. He got out of his crouched position that he had been in to take photos of the flowers and stood up. He turned around finally getting a good look at his best friend. Her short hair was a soft pink and framed her face nicely. She had a giant grin on her face, making her blue eyes sparkle. "I'm ready for my close up." Angel giggled striking a silly pose.

Bill laughed along, "Th-thanks again for being my m-model." Bill started walking and Angel followed along. "I w-was th-thinking we could s-start over here at this buh-brick wall covered in vines." He explained pointing at the wall a few yards away.

"Sure thing, whatever you think would be best Billy."

Bill tossed his arm around Angel's shoulder. He placed his head against hers. "You know y-you're the buh-best right? Because you sh-should know, you are the buh-best."

Angel rolled her eyes playfully at him. "As if dummy, if anyone is the best it would be you!"

"You are so wrong Angel C-cakes."

"Nuh uh, Billy. You're a big fat liar."

"Nope, I t-tell the truth, you are the buh-best now end of discussion." Bill declared as they made it to the brick wall finally.

"But-"

"No buh-buts, I said end of discussion. Now it's p-p-picture time!" Bill cheered taking his arm off of her shoulder. Angel let out a huff and made her way to the wall. "P-pose however y-you would like, anyth-thing you do will be puh-perfect."

Angel rolled her eyes but leaned against the wall for her first pose. She placed her left foot on the wall and tipped her head looking off to the side. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Bill grinned as he crouched down to start taking pictures. After getting a handful of different angles from down low he stood up walking around getting a few more shots of this pose. "Sw-swith." He said casually. Angel obliged crouching down and grinning. Bill continued the same routine he did before of getting multiple angles of each pose before calling out for a new one.

The two of them spent the next hour and a half switching back drops and poses before Bill decided that he got what he wanted. "You are th-the buh-best model. Th-thanks again A-angel."

"Pfft, all I did was stand around. You're the master who makes me look good." Angel laughed, hitting her shoulder against Bill's while they walked down the street.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I've s-said it before, and I'll s-say it again. You. are. th-the. buh-best. And I-I'm gonna keep s-saying it until I d-die." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and ruffled her soft pink hair.

Angel groaned and dropped her head against his shoulder. "You don't win, I'm just too tired to fight. Now where are you taking me this time Billy?"

Bill's face turned into one of deep thought, which was more just for show than actual thinking. "Hmmmmm, how ab-bout it's a s-sur-surprise?" He offered and Angel nodded back in response.

"So how long until I get my photos back, hm?" Angel inquired.

"Prob-bably a day or t-two."

"I'll be looking forward to them. You're the best photographer in the world."

"I th-think that's a l-little extreme A-angel Cakes."

"Nope, not extreme at all. It's very much the truth. You are so in love with taking pictures there's no way you can't be the absolute best."

Bill blushed a bright red, but Angel couldn't see it. "Th-thank you, but I s-seriously doubt I'm the absolute buh-best." He suddenly turned dragging Angel into a building. She looked around confused, seeing a giant rotating earth in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell are we?"

"The planetarium." Bill said casually. Angel's eyes went wide while he dragged her further into the building.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here to s-see the st-stars!" Bill grinned, he had a sparkle in his eyes. Angel was ecstatic. The two of the walked around together looking at all the exhibits making jokes about some and staring in awe at others. They ended the trip there by going into the round room watching the universe presentation. During that they would lean over to each other pointing things out and giggling to each other.

At the end of the night Bill walked Angel home. She was swinging their hands back and forth between the two of them. "Thanks again for taking me to see the stars Billy."

"Anything f-for my best f-friend. Thank you for s-spending the day w-with m-me."

"Anytime, I love you Billy."

"I love you t-too, Angel C-cakes."


End file.
